Dunia Tanpa Nama
by Violet7orange
Summary: Aku terjebak. Aku tak tahu ini dimana, kenapa aku bisa sampai ditempat ini, dan bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini. yang aku tahu cuma satu tempat ini disebut 'Dunia Tanpa Nama'.


'**Dunia Tanpa Nama'**

**:: **Disclaimer — Masashi Kishimoto** ::**

**:: **Rated — T** :: **

**:: **Genre — Fantasi / Romance** ::**

**:: **Prolog** ::**

* * *

><p>"Hmm—" Gadis itu mengeram pelan, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan. Ia mulai beranjak bangkit dari tidurnya, meringis sebentar sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "Aku ada dimana?" lirihnya melihat sebuah tempat yang sangat asing baginya.<p>

"Ah, kau sudah sadar?" tanya seorang perempuan cantik berambut pirang. Ia mendatangi gadis yang tengah duduk menatapnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

"A-ano, apa k-kau sudah baikkan?" tanya gadis yang satunya lagi berambut biru gelap dengan warna iris mata keperakkan, ikut menghampiri gadis itu—mengikuti langkah temannya yang berambut pirang.

Gadis itu—berambut merah jambu dengan mata hijau cerah—memperhatikan kedatangan dua orang tersebut dengan pandangan aneh. Ia sangat heran melihat mereka—pakaian mereka seperti pakaian perang wanita, dengan sebuah pedang di pinggang masing-masing, baju baja, sepatu, semuanya sangat aneh dan ganjil bagi gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia berada di mana sekarang ini?. Ia menghiraukan pertanyaa dari dua orang gadis cantik didepannya.

"Kau pasti bingung ya?" selidik si rambut pirang. "hmm, gimana ya? Aku juga bingung mau menjelaskan bagaimana. Kami tidak tahu caramu datang ke sini. Aduh gimana ya?" gadis itu terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskan.

"Oh, kenalkan saja dulu. Aku Ino, dan dia Hinata." Tambah gadis pirang itu. "H-halo" sapa sirambut biru gelap—Hinata. "Kau tahu nama mu siapa?" tanyanya lagi.

Gadis itu masih meneliti, melihat dan mengamati dua orang didepannya. Sesaat dia sadar mungkin mereka berdua yang menolongnya—dan ia tahu pasti mereka orang baik. "Sakura." Katanya disertai senyuman.

"Sa-sakura sudah baik..kan?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Hm, kurasa aku baik-baik saja." Sakura tersenyum tidak enak kepada mereka berdua. "Terimakasih telah menolongku." Katanya pelan.

"Oh, sebenarnya sih bukan kami yang menolongmu. Kami hanya mengobatimu sampai sadar. Kami juga bertugas mengawasimu. Hehe." Kata Ino ragu. Tiba-tiba ia serius "Jadi katakan bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke tempat ini." Ia mengamati Sakura lekat-lekat. "Katakan kau dari pihak mana?" tambahnya lagi.

"Hah?" sakura tercengang dengan rentetan pertanyaan Ino yang tidak masuk akal baginya. "Aku? Memangnnya dimana ini?" Sakura balik bertanya dengan ragu.

"Hmm, sepertinya ia tak mau menjawab." Kata Ino serius, Hinata hanya memperhatikan Ino dengan cemas. Lalu Ino menatap mata Sakura dan memandang Sakura—menghipnotis tepatnya—ia mencoba memasuki alam bawah sadar gadis itu.

"Hah!" tiba-tiba Ino terdiam, ia telah melihat segala isi hati Sakura. Kerongkongannya tercekat. Hinata yang khawatir dengan sahabatnya itu mendekat. "Ada a..apa?" tanyanya.

"Dia manusia, dari dunia nyata." Ino berbicara tercekat menatap Sakura yang sekarang memandang keduanya bingung. Ada tersirat wajah tak percaya, senang dan gusar.

"Aa, aku memang manusia." Kata Sakura masih bingung. "Jadi bisakah kalian menelaskan padaku sekarang aku berada di mana?" tanya sakura pelan sambil menatap sekeliling dengan rasa tidak nyaman.

"Sa-sakura kami dulu ju..juga—." Hinata berkata lirih yang langsung diputus oleh Ino. "Ini dunia yang sangat berbeda Sakura, kami menyebutnya 'Dunia tanpa nama' memang dunia ini tidak memiliki nama. Kau beruntung Sakura kau masih 'setengah' dari kami. Ku mohon Sakura jangan ijinkan siapapun mengubahmu jadi seperti kami." Ino menunduk sedih.

"A-aku belum begitu mengerti, bisakah kau menjelaskan lebih detailnya?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Jika manusia dari dunia nyata berada ditempat ini." Ino terlihat lirih saat menyebut kata ini. "Ia bisa dikatakan setengah dari kami—mahkluk penghuni 'Dunia tanpa nama' ini. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang bisa bertahan lebih dari seminggu jika tidak menjadi makhluk seperti kami 'seutuhnya'." Ino menghela nafas perlahan. Hinata menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino pelan, mencoba menenangkan gadis itu.

"Tapi kumohon jangan sampai kau mengijinkan seseorang mengubahmu Sakura, karena kau tidak akan bisa pulang ke dunia nyata dan terjebak di dunia ini selamanya." Ino menatap Sakura. "Kau harus berhasil pulang Sakura dan bila mungkin menyelamatkan kami juga." Lirih Ino pelan yang mungkin hanya bisa di dengar Hinata yang berada di sampingnya.

"Aku belum begiru mengerti." Sakura masih agak bingung.

"Cepat, atau lambat kau juga akan mengerti Sakura. dan satu lagi setelah kami keluar dari ruangan ini, kau jangan berbuat apapun yang membuat kami berdua curiga. Karena walaupun kami ingin menolongmu, kami tidak akan bisa apa-apa." Kata Ino lirih.

"Ju-juga kau jangan sampai jatuh cinta pada salah satu dari kami mahluk dunia ini Sakura. Sehingga membuatmu lengah d-dan me-membuatmu mengijinkan mereka merubahmu Sakura." mohon Hinata.

"Baiklah." Kata Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Setelah kami keluar dari sini, tolong jangan terlalu percaya pada siapapun, termasuk kami. Kami hanya ingin melihat kebahagiaanmu Sakura. kau harus berusaha sendiri tanpa membuat curiga siapapun, waktumu tidak lebih dari seminggu Sakura, kau harus keluar dari dunia ini." Ino berlata lembut dengan mata berkaca.

Sakura masih bingung harus berkata apa hanya menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Kau harus memakai baju dan membawa alat yang kami sediakan di meja itu." Kata Ino sembari menunjuk meja yang berada tak jauh dari tempat Sakura berbaring. Ino mengela nafas lagi "Saat ini kami bisa kau percaya, tapi keluar dari ruangan ini jangan percaya pada kami Sakura—karena walaupun kami ingin menolongmu kami tidak akan bisa. Benda ini..hiks." Ino terisak sambil menunjuk sedih kalung kecil yang terdapat dileher Ino dan Hinata. "Membatasi gerak kami, kami ingin menyelamatkan setidaknya satu orang dari dunia gila ini." Tambah Ino geram.

"Tidak akan yang bisa menyentuhmu selama kau—tidak mengijinkan siapapun menggigit—Arkhh.." tiba-tiba Ino berhenti bicara ia memegang lehernya yang seperti tercekik.

"Waktu kami habis. Percayalah semua kata-kata kami tadi. Semoga kita bisa menjadi teman di kehidupan mendatang." Kata Hinata kali ini tegas namun sedih. Ia menopang Ino berusaha membawa Ino keluar dari sana. "Selamat berjuang Sakura." katanya sedih tersenyum tulus sebelum menutup ruangan tempat sakura berbaring.

...

'Dunia Tanpa Nama'

...

Sakura bergegas mengenakan baju yang tadi ditinggalkan Ino dan Hinata—mengambil pedang dan busur yang ada. Lalu dia melihat kearah tempatnya berbaring. 'Sebuah buku dan ransel? Mungkin aku membawa dari duniaku' batinnya. Cepat-cepat ia memasukkan buku keranselnya dan mulai beranjak dari tempat ia berbaring tadi.

.

.

Sakura tercengang melihat tempat ini yang tidak ubahnya seperti medan pertempuran. Disini gelap dan berbau darah dimana-mana. Tidak ada rumput yang hijau, matahari yang cerah dan awan biru dilangit—yang ada hanya suasana sepi dan busuk. Tidak ada warna terang semua didominasi kegelapan. Mayat-mayat berhamparan penuh di tempat itu, dengan keadaan yang tidak utuh.

Sakura hanya bergidik ngeri ia berusaha melewati lapangan itu untuk sampai kesebrang. Ia berjalan perlahan lahan. Ia melihat disebelah kiri lapangan itu terlihat lautan yang hitam dan sebelah kanan juga sama halnya. Lalu ia berbalik—tempat yang tadi baru ia tempati sudah hilang tergantikan dengan sungai hitam yang sama. Walau masih terlihat jauh tapi ia merasa lautan itu bergerak sedikit demi-sedikit mendekat ketengah lapangan. Satu-satunya tenpat yang terlihat adalah di depannya. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia berlari menuju tempat itu. Tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang mengijak mayat-mayat. Sakura tidak peduli, ia lebih takut membayangkan dirinya tenggelam dalam lautan hitam itu—yang semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Ia terus berlari, tapi tiba-tiba ia terjatuh. Tersandung mungkin—ia melihat kebawah apa yang menyebabkan ia tersandung. Dugaannya salah. Ia bukan tersandung. Tetapi sebuah pergelangan tangan menangkap pergelangan kakinya. Ia terdiam, tangan itu seakan berusaha membuat ia tidak bisa bergerak. Lalu sebuah tangan memegang pedang bergerak perlahan kearah Sakura. ia masih diam saat pedang itu siap menebasnya ia berputar dan berbalik sehingga tas ranselnyalah yang lepas putus terkena tebasan pedang.

Ia berniat berlari namun tangan yang masih mencengkram kakinya tak berniat melepaskannya. Ia berusaha melepaskannya dengan medorong tangan tesebut dengan kakinya yang bebas—tapi tidak berhasil ia juga mencoba melepaskannya dengan menggunakan tangan tapi juga gagal.

Tangan yang memegang pedang telah siap mengayunkan pedangnya sementara lautan hitam juga telah mendekat kearahnya tinggal sedikit lagi lautan itu akan melumat Sakura—seperti mereka melumat habis mayat-mayat itu.

Sakura pasrah, ia memejamkan matanya bayangan kematian menghantuinya. Saat itu terbayang Ayah, Ibu dan adiknya yang menunggu Sakura. Entah semangat apa Sakura membuka matanya ia tidak boleh mati disini. Ia berusaha melepaskan pergelangan kakinya.

Trang!

Ketoplak,ketoplak, ketoplak

Suara pedang yang ingin menebasnya—sedikit lagi pedang itu akan menuncap kepala Sakura—jatuh dengan sebuah anak panah didekatnya. Sakura terdiam, membeku saat itu juga. Ia shock!.

Ketoplak,ketoplak, ketoplak

Pats,,

Tap..

Pergelangan tangan yang mencengkram kakinya telah terpotong oleh sebuah pedang. Pinggulnya seolah diangkat keatas dan didudukkan diatap kuda. Sakura berbalik melihat kebelakang ketempat ia hampir mati tadi..lautan hitam sedikit lagi memangsanya jika ia tidak diselamatkan saat itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lega, dia hampir mati—entah siapa? Apa dan bagaimana? Selanjutnya ia pikirkan nanti. Setidaknya ia selamat saat ini, begitu fikirnya.

...

'Dunia Tanpa Nama'

...

Sakura menghela nafas lega, ia melihat siapa yang saat ini menolongnya. Ia masih duduk di atas kuda dan melihat dari belakang orang yang menolongnya. Pria berambut pirang dengan model jabrik menggunakan ikat kepala hitam dengan memakai baju perang bertemakan hitam dan orange(?).

Sakura mengernyit sebentar 'aku baru melihat baju perang dengan warna terang seperti ini'. "Hai, kita berjumpa lagi! Lagi-lagi aku yang menolongmu ya.." kata pria itu tertawa riang.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu." Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Yah, tepatnya aku bertemu denganmu. Aku yang tadi menyelamatkanmu." Katanya bangga menepuk dadanya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi menunggangi kudanya.

"Oh, terimakasih kalau begitu." Kata sakura sesopan mungkin.

"Tidak usah sungkan." Ujarnya berhenti menunggangi kuda. "Kita sudah sampai." Tambahnya turun dari kuda, Sakura ikut-ikutan melompat turun.

"Nah, kau akan tinggal ditempat ini mulai sekarang, kau jangan pernah ke medan pertempuran seperti tadi, ya—jika kau tidak mau mati sih." Timpatnya.

Sakura mendengarkan tapi tidak menghadap pemuda itu. Ia melihat tempat ini. Walaupun ramai, entah kenapa ia merasa tempat ini sepi. Percakapan dimana-mana, tetapi aura kebahagiaan tidak tersa di tempat ini. "Hei-hei" suara pemuda itu dan gerakan tangan yang dilakukannya membuat Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

Ia berbalik dan menatap pemuda disampingnya yang telah menolongnya tadi. "Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto." Katanya mantap dengan senyuman hangat—yang Sakura rasakan berbeda dari pemandangan didepannya tadi.

Sakura tersenyum sebentar dan mengangguk mengerti. "Sakura" jawabnya.

Entah mengapa terlihat semburat merh di wajah pemuda yang bisa dibilang tampan itu. "Wah, wah Sakura-chan kau memang manis! Kau harus jadi istriku nanti!" ujarnya yakin tersenyum kearah Sakura.

"Hah?" Sakura hanya kaget tersenyum kaku. Ia lalu melihat kedepan lagi. Orang-orang didepannya kini tersenyum—seolah ingin menyambut dan menarik perhatian Sakura. iapun teringat ucapan teman-temannya 'untuk tidak terlalu percaya siapa-pun'. Ia mengamati masyarakat yang telah beraktifitas seperti semua dengan sesekali menyapa sakura dengan senyuman. Semua orang itu memakai kalung seperti Ino dan Hinata.

"Sakura-chan." Naruto berbisik ditelinga Sakura, membuatgadis itu terperanjat dan kembali dari lamunannya. "Sebaikknya kau jangan percaya pada mereka, kau harus hati-hati. Pergunakann pedang dan busurmu." Tambahnya menasehati dengan wajah serius. Sakura menganguk ragu.

"Nah, sekarang mari ku antar ke tempat tinggal mu." Ujarnya semangat sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. mau tak mau gadis itu mengikutinya.

Sakura memperhatikan pemuda itu. Ada yang aneh padanya. Ia berbeda dari yang lain. Bukan! Sakura tidak mencintainnya. Pemuda itu.. Uzumaki Naruto.. ia tidak mengenakan kalung seperti yang lain. Sebenarnya siapa dia?

...

'Dunia Tanpa Nama'

TBC

...

A/N:

Saya tahu ini fanfic fantasi saya yang pertama, jadinya ya ga jelas kayak gini.. hehe ^^V

Tapi saya tetap meminta tanggapannya..

Review ya.. :D


End file.
